This invention relates to a device for transfer of a conventional note system in connection with playing a musical string instrument into a system which directly indicates the location of the fingers of the hand on the individual strings where the various tones shall be produced. Whereas in the conventional note system the notes are put down on note rows each comprising five mutually parallel lines where each line and the interspaces therebetween indicate a specific tone the present invention is based on a quite other concept, it being one main object of the invention to provide a note system where each tone designation directly notifies to the player where the tone is to be found on the instrument proper.
Another essential object of the invention is in this connection highly to facilitate to learn how to play the instrument, primarily a guitar or mandolin or a similar string instrument, and thereby to shorten the time required for such learning.